


Get You

by orphan_account



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Mild Language, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some more tooth-rotting fluff with Hozier!! I wrote this whilst listening to the song 'Get You' by Daniel Caesar so I would reccomend reading it with this playing if you like!! Hope you enjoy!! :D
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Get You

It was around 3:00 a.m in the morning when you woke up suddenly. Dimly, you were aware that this sudden awakening may have been caused by the distant echo of running water. Usually you slept like a log. Literally nothing could rouse you out of sleep. But for the past few days, you had gotten used to suddenly waking up. Circumstances would point to the potential factor of your nightly insomnia being your boyfriend, who’d just recently gotten back from tour.  
Even though you knew who was in the kitchen, you were still barely half awake and checked to see wether the space next to you was empty with your outstretched hand. As you expected, your hands brushed through thin air.  
Andrew couldn’t sleep.  
Steadily, you crept into the kitchen where ,lit only by the dim white light placed over the sink, stood your slouching, ruffled boyfriend. He was washing the dishes. It was bloody 3 in the morning. If you hadn’t already known he had trouble sleeping, you would be pretty worried about him. Not that you weren’t now. The only difference was that now you knew why he was like this.  
“Andrew, my love, it’s three a.m. What’s up?” you said  
This seemed to catch him a bit off-guard, snapping him out of his own litle world that he had been stuck in and to the darkened kitchen.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, did the noise wake you up?” he asked with concern, carefully dodging your question.  
“No, don’t worry about that. I’ve been waking up often anyways, it was bound to happen.” you stopped to pause for a breath. “Now, what you should be concerned about is yourself, Andy. I for one am very worried about you”  
“I know, honey, I know-“ he whispered, “-It’s just a bit difficult for me to get my sleep schedule back on track, no matter how tired I may be”  
Oh god you felt so sorry for him.  
‘‘Of course, gorgeous. I don’t mean to nag or something. I’m just so glad you’re home and so disquieted by anything that makes you feel sad.”  
He stepped closer to me and grabbed your hands, a very serious look in his eye, for someone whose sleep deprivation was ready to knock him fully out. “Who said anything about nagging? My love, I cannot express how grateful I am for you and how concerned you are for me,” the moonlight weaved silver flames into his hair as he spoke,”You should know me well enough to know that I simply don’t believe in ‘nagging’. It’s so stupid and old-fashioned.”  
You swore you felt tears coming up to your eyes.  
Still ,he went on.”I love you so so much that no words could do you justice in that sense.”  
It was such a beautiful moment to share between lovers, in the earliest hours of morning, darkness leaning heavily on your shoulders. Then, he gingerly took your face in his big hands and stared so lovingly into your eyes, you shook with sentiment.  
Gently, his beard bristling your chin, he put his sweet, silent lips on yours and clasped his hands around your back, bringing you as close into him as humanly possible.  
As a theatre performer, you were glad to say you were really picking up your career, also making the considerable ammount of 1500 pounds a week, which translated into 72000 a year. How you would give all that hard-earned success away just to stick in this moment for a couple of hours longer. Or, you would sell all your bone marrow for that.  
To the both of your dismay, he pulled away his lips, instead opting to rest his forehead against yours. You both swayed on the spot to no rhythm in particulair.  
“I love you too, gorgeous.If you want, we could dry up those glasses and properly finish the job” you suggested.  
He hummed in response “You’re right. Maybe we should keep this going when we’ve finished.”  
You swatted at his arm in playful shock,” Now you just a wait a minute, mister. I’m not a common vulgar woman to allow you to express suc-“ but you were cut off by a stiflingly rosy kiss to your lips.  
Soon enough, you were both wiping away at the wet dishes with your towels and you couldn’t help and notice how scarily elegant his hand movements were, his long, flexible fingers really lighting a small spark inside of your chest that maybe something WAS about to happen once you’d be done there.  
But just as quickly as the thought passed through your head, it disappeared completely as you saw how his head lightly lulled to one side from needing sleep. Poor baby.  
Finishing off the last plate for him, you took his hand and led him back to the soft promise of slumber the bed would offer.  
“Honey,” he began,” I’m not sure I can hold up if you want to anything more. I’m so, so sorry, but I’m terribly tired and I don’t want to experience the horror of falling asleep during something like that.But ,of course, I promise that in the morning I’ll be fresh and ready for whatever you need.”  
And that’s when the waterworks came. How you had managed to end up there with the most perfect person to ever exist, a man so delicate and truly considerate, was pure mystery. Then, seeing the pure worry on his face at seeing you cry, thinking that he’d upset you somehow, you rushed to tell him: “Oh darling, of course I don’t expect anything of you. You’re literally two seconds from passing out.And you don’t need to make it up to me! You deserve to be able to say no without any follow up favour to me. I love you, I love you, I love you. Now, let’s sleep.”  
Andrew took in your response and began to tear up himself, but that effort alone took away every last ounce of strength he had left in his lanky figure, so he just opted on pulling you to him as he collapsed on the bed, slowly whispering a last,drunken ‘I love you’ into your hair ,before the both of us fell into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing this!!! It really made me smile throughout.


End file.
